Someone Else
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Sakura's in trouble but when her brother Touya wants to help her, she dashes of to meet... PURE FLUFF Disclaimer: All the characters in CCS belongs to Clamp and their honored creators but i do wish that Syaoran belonged to me sighs
1. Default Chapter

Touya knelt down and shook his sister gently. 'Tell me, Sakura,' he said, in concern, 'what's wrong?' Sakura tore herself away from her brother. 'You would never understand!' she shrieked, at a stunned Touya. Then, as if realizing what she had just done, she gasped and turned away from Touya. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbled, stumbling to the door. Touya caught her hand. 'C'mon sis, tell me, why are you crying?' he asked, 'What's wrong?' Sakura took one look at her brother. 'You won't understand,' she mouthed, before dashing out into the rays of the setting sun.  
  
The slamming of the door snapped Touya out of his dazed state and he grabbed his coat as well as his sister's and took off after her. 'Sakura, when I find you,' he muttered under his breath between pants, 'you will tell me what is wrong.' Then, his emerald eyes softened. 'But for now, take care of yourself.' In a distance, he could just make out her slender figure and followed her silently. Sakura ran on, hardly paying any attention to where she was going, tears blurring her vision. Her sobs echoed in the cool evening air as her legs carried her to the playground. Finally tired out, she collapsed into a swing, her trembling figure still heaving with violent sobs. Touya stopped behind a bush and was about to go up to her when he noticed a rather familiar figure walking up. Cursing slightly under his breath, Touya watched as Syaoran approached the oblivious Sakura.  
  
Someone laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Sakura, what's wrong?' a gentle voice whispered in her ear. Recognizing the voice instantly, Sakura flung herself into Syaoran's open arms. 'Syaoran-kun, what am I going to do?' she cried, 'Everyone around me is getting hurt.' Syaoran murmured into her ear, 'Shhh...cry it all out, Sakura, I'm here. Just cry it all out.' He ran gentle fingers through her brown hair, stroking her head soothingly. Sakura's slender figure convulsed in cries before they lessen, leaving her exhausted. She shivered as the cool breeze tugged playfully at the thin fabric of her dress and snuggled closer into Syaoran's warmth. Noticing her shivers, Syaoran draped his own coat over her. A tingling feeling ran down his spine as Sakura looked at him out of her startling emerald eyes and smiled. He brushed of her remaining tears even as she laid her head on his chest. Touya watched them, his hands clenched into tight fists. Only self- control held him from barging on to them.  
  
Suddenly and very abruptly, much to Touya's satisfaction, Sakura pulled away from Syaoran. 'Why?' asked Syaoran, puzzled, 'What's the matter?' Sakura sniffled and said, 'I don't think we'd better do this. What if someone saw us.' But she allowed herself to be held in his embrace once more. 'If you mean your brother, you have nothing to worry about,' murmured Syaoran, just loud enough to catch Touya's ear. Sakura stared up at him, her eyes filled with worries. 'But he'll fight you,' she protested. Touya couldn't help but smirk at this, flexing his muscles. 'Then let him,' answered Syaoran, mischievously, 'I'll survive.' Sakura sighed, 'I just don't want you to get hurt. The last time he threw you out the window, you broke your arm.' At this Touya wriggled guiltily. He hadn't meant for that to happen but before he could catch the younger boy, Syaoran had already fallen out the window. Then, they realized that night had fallen. Looking at his watch, Syaoran reluctantly let Sakura go. 'It's getting late,' he said, 'If I don't get back soon, Mei Ling will come after me.' Sakura giggled at the thought of her friend chasing after Syaoran. 'Id' better get back to,' she said, 'My brother's waiting for me.'  
  
Soft brown eyes met those of emerald green. 'Remember, if there's anything on your mind, you could always tell me,' said Syaoran. Sakura nodded and brushed a light kiss on his warm cheeks. Then, she held out his coat. Syaoran shook his head and handed it back to her. 'Just keep it,' he said, 'It was an old coat anyway.' With a last lingering touch, Sakura waved goodbye and ran back to her house. Syaoran stood watching her and turned to walk back to his own house. Neither realized they had been watched and that Touya was seething in envy.  
  
All those years, Sakura had always turned to her brother for comfort...leaned on his shoulder for support. But now, she trusted the gaki more. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous...jealous that his sister now had someone else to rely on. Sighing in defeat, he walked to his house, the night breeze ruffling his short brown hair. 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
First of all, I would really like to thank:  
  
li-love-sakura  
  
sweet-captor  
  
babybluestarangel  
  
Kitsune-san  
  
for reviewing my story. Honto ni...honto ni...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!!! This is my first ever CCS fic and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Unfortunately, this story has been completed as it is meant to be nothing more than a short fluffy scene so, there will be no chapter 2. Gomenasai... Just to let you guys know. 


End file.
